1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to strong surfactants such as fluorosurfactants, and more particularly to such a composition which effectively and quickly breaks down the bond and removes cured silicone and other adhesives.
2. Prior Art
The present invention deals with the cleaning of surfaces which have been contaminated with silicone rubber, polyurethane adhesives and the like. Silicone rubbers, polymers and elastomers are chemically inert when cured and thus find wide application as a sealing and caulking agent for windows, tiles, bathtubs, stonewares, bricks and in the boat and automotive industries.
As a result of on-site usage, spills, smears and unwanted contamination of the surrounding surfaces such as glass, fiberglass, fabric, moldings, bricks, tiles and related surfaces, are likely to occur. The removal of such surplus, unsightly adhesive is normally accomplished by physical means, involving scrapers and abrasives which, at best, is slow and laborious.
Commercially available products such as the Amtex CCR silicone dissolver, although claiming to solubilize cured resins in a time period of one to eight hours at room temperature, is typically ineffective for this purpose based upon evaluation by applicant. In general, efforts to utilize this product to remove cured silicone stain have met with very limited success, if not unsuccessful altogether. Moreover, the Amtex CCR cleaner, as well as other marketed products, contain a solvent base of volatile liquid hydrocarbons which is environmentally undesirable.
The present invention is a result of development effort for a cleaner which would easily remove cured silicone rubbers, polymers, and elastomeric resins which would be efficient, fast and usable with a solvent which is ozone friendly and which is environmentally compatible. One embodiment also has a water soluble non-flammable solvent.